Wheel carrying brackets are used in a variety of applications and are frequently subjected to punishing use. For example, wheel brackets used on shopping carts must support heavy loads of goods to be purchased, are repeatedly subjected to impacts and shocks from the curbs and rough pavement outside the store, and must endure extended exposure to rain, snow, sun and other elements. As a result, damage to the wheel, the wheel bearing and/or the bracket is common.
In order to reduce the damaging effect of such shocks, attempts have been made to incorporate a certain degree of resiliency into the wheel bracket assembly in order to damp or absorb the impact. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,745,992, 2,472,686 and 4,084,288. Although these devices have been adequate for their intended purposes, the character and performance of the resilient structure therein has not proved entirely satisfactory in all respects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved wheel bracket assembly which is adapted to resiliently absorb impacts and shocks applied thereto, is durable and is virtually maintenance-free.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel bracket assembly, as aforesaid, which is self-leveling when moved over irregular surfaces but simultaneously provides a very stable support of the item it carries.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel bracket assembly, as aforesaid, having a resilient structure which offers progressively increasing resistance to progressively greater shock abosrbing movement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel bracket assembly, as aforesaid, which is adapted to shield the resilient structure from the elements and from damage by foreign objects.